¿El fin de Asmodeus significa también el fin de Malec?
by Neusal
Summary: Por fin han encontrado la manera de acabar con Asmodeus, pero nadie sabía que el precio a pagar sería tan alto
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora** : El siguiente fic está basado en la historia y personajes de la saga "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que vas a ser tu, joven Lightwood, quien acabe conmigo. Mi propio yerno. Esto no se le hace a un suegro.- se burlaba Asmodeus- Magnus, este chico no me gusta para ti.- le dijo de la misma manera en que un padre echaría un sermón a su hijo– Te está poniendo en contra de tu propio padre.-

Hacía aproximadamente unos tres meses que habían descubierto que Sebastián se había convertido en el títere de Asmodeus. El gran demonio nunca había tenido especial interés en los mundanos y los seres del submundo, pero ahora había visto en ellos unos nuevos súbditos que gobernar y le divertía ver como eran destruidos. Desde que Lilith desapareció, "adoptó" a Sebastian y a su ejército de oscurecidos y los manipuló a su antojo. Para afrontar tal amenaza, hombres lobo, hadas, vampiros, brujos y cazadores de sombras habían formado la "Alianza". Entre todos descubrieron la existencia de las piedras Netlar, poderosos minerales capaces de bloquear temporalmente la energía mágica de cualquier ser. Mientras que un grupo de aliados salía en busca de dichas piedras, el resto idearon un plan aparentemente perfecto: sacarían a Asmodeus de su reino y una vez fuera gracias a las piedras que bloquearían su poder tendrían la oportunidad de aniquilarlo.

Todo salió según lo planeado y consiguieron encontrar ambas cosas: las piedras y la manera de sacar al Gran Demonio de su reino a través de un portal. Hubo una gran batalla entre aliados, demonios y oscurecidos. Los primeros, después de muchos esfuerzos y muertes de compañeros lograron tener la situación bajo control. Lo único que faltaba era matar a Asmodeus. Ésta tarea había sido encomendada a Alec, el mejor de los arqueros. Entre todos despejaron la zona e hicieron un círculo alrededor del chico, protegiéndolo del ataque de los enemigos para que pudiera disparar y matar al demonio. Lo que nadie tuvo en cuenta fue que el gran poder del demonio no era tan solo fruto de su magia, su gran sabiduría y poder de manipulación también jugaron a su favor.

-Apuntándome con un arco jamás conseguirás mi bendición, niño ángel- continúo con su discurso.

-Cállate- le despreció Bane.

-Dispara ya, no podremos resistir mucho tiempo más- le gritó una voz desconocida a Alec.

-¿Lo ves a lo que me refiero, hijo? – le preguntó Asmodeus a Magnus -Siempre te dije que tener asuntos amorosos con nefilims era un error. Mira lo que te han hecho, te han puesto en contra de tu propia sangre. Salir con mortales solo trae problemas y dolores de cabeza, mírate, estas triste y demacrado, se te veía mucho más feliz cuando estabas con Camille. – al ver que Alec se tensaba el demonio sonrió victorioso y continuó hablando con su hijo.- Pero no pasa nada, yo como buen padre que soy te perdono. Cuando estés conmigo, en nuestro reino – remarcó éstas palabras- todo volverá a ser como antes. Podrás hacer y deshacer a tu antojo: tendrás miles de amantes, esclavos, tierras que gobernar.

-No te lo llevarás- le amenazó Alec.

-¿A no?- rió – Y dime niñito, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando dispares esa flecha?-

-No lo escuches- le chilló Izzy mientras que de un latigazo arrancaba la cabeza a uno de los oscurecidos.

-Muy típico de los mortales- siguió burlándose Asmodeus - nunca cuentan la verdad a sus hijos para protegerlos del mundo cruel en el que viven. Pues bien, si yo muero todo lo que está ligado a mí también desaparecerá y no me refiero solo a mi ejército. Si yo muero, Magnus también lo hará.- Alec notó como todo el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar y bajó el arco.

-Miente. Está mintiendo – le chilló Jace a su parabatai – Mátalo. Alec, ¿a qué estas esperando? ¡Hazlo!.- Alexander estaba en estado de shock. Asmodeus se dio cuento y carcajeándose abrió los brazos y se puso de cara al nefilim, dejando su cuerpo completamente descubierto y desprotegido.

-Adelante chico, dispara – le retó – y tu amado novio morirá conmigo.-

-Alexander, mi amor – le suplicó Magnus – dispárale. No tendréis otra oportunidad como ésta, es lo correcto. Dispara cariño. Has sido la persona a la que más he amado, quiero que lo sepas, conocerte me ha cambiado la vida. Pero tienes que matarlo, tienes que hacerlo.-

-No- chilló Alec con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Algunos demonios empezaron a cruzar el portal de nuevo y sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir: que en cuestión de minutos volverían a estar invadidos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la gente ya no tendría suficientes fuerzas para aguantar una batalla más, todo el mundo estaba cansado y malherido. Sabía que solo necesitaba una flecha para acabar con todo aquello, una simple flecha en el corazón de Asmodeus y todo acabaría: no más guerras, no más demonios, no más muertos. Se lo debía a todos los hombres y mujeres que habían muerto por la causa, era lo correcto. A su alrededor todo eran gritos y gente diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, pero él estaba como metido en una burbuja y todo le quedaba tan lejos… solo escuchaba el latido de su propio corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho como si quisiera salir. Sabía cual era su deber, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Alec, mi niño, mi angelito. Hazlo.- no dejaba de suplicarle Magnus. – Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Dispara.-

De repente Alec salió de su estado de shock se giró hacia Bane y llorando como una criatura le dijo: - Te quiero- tensó la cuerda del arco y soltó la flecha dirección al demonio.

Magnus le sonrió y le contestó: - Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. – Con mucha dignidad se preparó para morir. Miró a su joven cazador de sombras una última vez, quería que Alec fuera la última persona que sus ojos vieran, y una vez más volvió a pensar que sin lugar a dudas, era el ser más bello que jamás había visto.

La flecha salió disparada hacia Asmodeus, pero pasó por encima de su hombro y se clavó en el brazo de Robert Lightwood, que había aprovechado el momento de confusión para coger una brillante daga e iba a travesar el corazón del demonio con ella. La flecha se lo impidió.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le gritó Izzy. – Has disparado a papá.-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio absoluto donde todo el mundo quedó paralizado, segundos que Alec aprovechó para ponerse delante de Asmodeus.

-No lo tocaréis, no lo permitiré.- dijo amenazando con dos grandes espadas a un par de cazadores de sombras que ya iban hacia al demonio para matarlo. –Vete – le chilló al padre de su novio –Cruza el portal.-

-A por él – gritó con fuerzas un rubio nefilim del Instituto de Irlanda – que no escape-. Pero ya era tarde, Asmodeus cruzó el portal que se cerró de inmediato tras de él. Se había escapado.

-Se ha ido- enfureció el irlandés. –Él le ha ayudado. Es un traidor.-

De repente todo el mundo empezó a chillar y a ponerse nervioso, un grupo de fuertes hombres obligó a Alec a entregar todas sus armas y lo ataron con fuertes cadenas para que no pudiera escapar. -No dejaré que Magnus muera- iba repitiendo una y otra vez el nefilim.

-¿Qué hacéis?- se alarmó el brujo – Soltarlo inmediatamente.- Intentó lanzar su magia sobre aquellos hombres, pero de sus manos no salió ningún rayo de colores. Las piedras Netlar también le afectaban y aún no había recuperado sus poderes, así que sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, tuvo que ver como de un puñetazo en el estómago obligaban a Alec a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y con otro fuerte golpe en la mejilla hicieron de dejará de forcejear.

-¡Alec!- chilló Jace desesperado mientras iba corriendo hacia su hermano, pero dos vampiros lo cogieron antes de que llegara.

"Muerte al traidor." "Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho" "No merece ser un hijo del Ángel", decenas y decenas de voces chillaban a su alrededor, y Magnus estaba completamente aturdido, era como si al mismo tiempo todo pasase muy rápido pero a cámara lenta a la vez, no recordaba haber tenido nunca una sensación como aquella. Habían atado a Alec a un gran árbol, y alrededor de él se había formado un círculo de gente abucheándolo. Todos aquellos que intentaron defenderlo o poner un poco de paz, habían sido arrinconados al lado derecho del círculo: Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy y Jocelyn entre otros. Él mismo también estaba allí, cogido de la mano de Maryse.

-Yo voto que se encarcele al traidor para siempre- propuso un cazador de sombras de rasgos asiáticos.-

-Esperad- Luke caminó hacia el centro del circulo poniéndose al lado del acusado – Merece un juicio justo. Él solo protegía a un ser querido.-

-Claro que será juzgado.- le contestó el Cónsul – pero por el Gran Ángel, nosotros no tenemos poder para juzgar semejante acto de rebeldía y desobediencia. No solo ha traicionado a los nefilim, sino a todos los miembros de la Alianza.- Dijo mientras sacaba de su funda de cuero un largo látigo hecho de un extraño material. – Que nadie olvide que las traiciones a la Clave se pagan caras. La ley es dura, pero es la ley y tú más que nadie deberías que saberlo. Se merece el peor de los castigos, la peor de las deshonras y la muerte más dolorosa – Empezó a latigar una y otra vez la blanca piel del chico, que finalmente murió a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Alec, no! – chilló Magnus mientras se incorporaba de golpe de la cama.

-Ei Mag, tranquilo. – Alexander le acarició suavemente el rostro- Ya pasó, era una pesadilla.- El Gran Brujo tenía el pulso y la respiración acelerados, gotas de sudor frío le caían por la espalda y no podía dejar de temblar. –Ya está- lo abrazó fuertemente el nefilim. -Ya está, shhh, tranquilo. Solo era un sueño, estás en casa –la dulce voz de Alec susurrándole en el oído logró tranquilizarlo.

-¿Otra vez tu padre?.-

-Sí- afirmó el subterráneo sin separarse del pecho de su novio.

-¿Qué has soñado? ¿Era uno de tus sueños premonitorios?

-No lo recuerdo- mintió.

-No te preocupes, estamos a punto de conseguir las piedras de Netlar. Cuando las tengamos podremos vencer a tu padre. Ya no volverá a molestarte nunca más. Podrás vivir tranquilo. – dijo mientras le besaba dulcemente los labios.

-Solo vivo tranquilo si sé que estas bien, Garbancito.-

-No me llames así – se quejó mientras golpeaba con la almohada la cabeza del subterráneo. Pero este lo cogió fuertemente por las muñecas obligándole a tumbarse nuevamente sobre la cama, se puso encima de él y empezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo. Esa noche ya no hubieron más pesadillas, solo besos, abrazos y pasión.

Al día siguiente, la bola de energía azul que recorría por toda su espalda fue lo que despertó a Alec. Cuando abrió los ojos seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Magnus, que le encantaba ver como a su novio se le arqueaba la espalda y se le erizaba el vello al notar su magia.

-Buenos días ojitos azules-.

-¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Qué hora es?- se alarmó. Siempre era él quien se despertaba primero

-Tranquilo, son las 7:30. Estoy despierto por culpa de tu gran amigo Presidente Miau- mintió el brujo que no tenía ninguna intención de decirle que después de la pesadilla ya no había conseguido pegar ojo.

Desayunaron se vistieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas tareas: el nefilim fue al campo de entrenamiento y Bane al Salón de Actos donde los representantes de cada una de las especies que formaban la Alianza, se reunían para trazar el plan perfecto para acabar con esa guerra que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que duraba. Esa mañana uno de los hermanos silenciosos tenía una gran noticia: las hermanas de hierro junto con el grupo de búsqueda ya estaban de vuelta con las piedras Netlar.

Gracias al gran conocimiento del reino de su padre y de la magia negra que Magnus poseía, el plan de ataque que idearon era prácticamente perfecto, pero no para él, que sabía como acababa la historia y se negaba a aceptar ese final: haría lo que fuera para impedir que su pequeño Lightwood muriera. Expuso frente el consejo toda su información y argumentos. Cuando terminó su discurso dijo que al finalizar la reunión quería hablar a solas con el matrimonio Lightwood, Jocelyn, Luke y uno de los hermanos silenciosos. Ninguno de los otros representantes dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera abrieron la boca. Nadie cuestionaba al Gran Brujo de Brookln. Minutos después la sala quedó vacía.

-¿Por qué quieres hablarnos a solas? ¿Va todo bien?-

-Ésta noche he tenido una visión, Luke, uno de mis sueños premonitorios.-

-¿Y qué has visto?- Preguntó Robert- Tu querido e inseparable Alexander no está aquí, así que deduzco que algo va mal. – Maryse le miró con desprecio. Robert seguía negándose a aceptar la homosexualidad de su hijo, creía que Magnus era el culpable de todo eso, que lo estaba manipulando.

El brujo les explicó su sueño detalladamente.

-Sé que para mí ya no hay solución – les comentó resignado.- Tenemos que acabar con mi padre, pero debemos impedir que Alec vaya a la batalla.-

-¿Nos estás pidiendo que te dejemos morir? – preguntó Maryse sin intentar retener las lágrimas.-

-No. Os estoy pidiendo que salvéis a tu hijo.-

-Pero quizá no pasa tal y como tú lo soñaste. No tiene porque acabar así- intervino Jocelyn que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la situación.

-Quizá no pasará exactamente como en mi sueño, pero el final será el mismo. No permitiré que muera, y mucho menos que lo haga sufriendo como un traidor. El plan es muy sencillo: inventaremos alguna excusa para que Alec se aleje, y luego tu Robert que estarás escondido, dispararás una flecha a Asmodeus. Es muy importante que nadie más lo sepa. Si alguno de sus amigos lo descubriera y Alec lo supiera, morirá allí mismo.-

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó seriamente Lucian.

-Es la única oportunidad que tendréis de destruirlo a él y a su ejército. Cuando desaparezca todo el mal que esté ligado a él también lo hará. Las fuerzas oscuras cada vez son más poderosas y si no les paramos los pies acabarán por destruir todo nuestro mundo, a todos vosotros, a Alec…. Tenemos que acabar con todo esto.-

-Tienes razón – finalmente recapacito el licántropo. – Yo le dispararé.- le dijo a Robert que se lo miró con cara de sorpresa.- Tu hijo nunca te perdonará que hayas tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Magnus.- le aclaró.

-Semejante gesto es muy noble por tu parte, pero no es tan fácil cambiar el destino.- explicó el Hermano Silencioso- La probabilidad de que el plan no funcione es muy alta. Mandármelo a mí, que traiga documentación. Intentaré retenerlo el máximo de tiempo posible.

Continuará en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después de esa reunión Magnus y su pequeño comité volvieron a verse. Ésta vez fueron convocados por el Hermano Silencioso.

-Ya tenemos las piedras Netlar.- empezó a explicarles- Tan solo nos hace falta un día, un día y medio a lo sumo para poder prepararlas a conciencia. Tendríais que dejarme la flecha con la que tenéis pensado matarle. Le pondremos una fuerte poción para que sea más letal.- todos asintieron.

Aunque teóricamente el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn era inmortal, él sabía que tarde o temprano todo el mundo acababa muriendo: una enfermedad, un ataque, un accidente, etc. sabía que nadie vivía eternamente. Aun así siempre había visto la muerte como algo muy lejano, nunca se había planteado como sería su final. Dar su vida para salvar a Alec le parecía la mejor manera de morir. Tenía que salir todo bien a la primera, no tendrían otra oportunidad como esa.

-Recordad lo que habíamos hablado.- les comentó. -Robert aquí tienes el mapa de la zona, tienes que colocar las piedras tal y como están en el dibujo. Es muy importante rodear a Asmodeus según lo planeado para que ninguno de sus seguidores pueda salvarle. Luke, apunta bien, no nos puedes fallar.

Empezaron hacer los últimos retoques al plan para que nada saliera mal, todo el mundo sabía lo que tenía hacer. De repente Maryse empezó a llorar.

-No puedo hacer esto. No quiero que mueras, no me pidas que lo haga por favor, no puedo.- y por sorpresa de todos se abalanzo sobre el brujo llorando fuertemente sobre su pecho. Magnus le acariciaba el pelo mientras empezaba a notar el salado sabor de sus propias lágrimas.-

-Lo sé, lo sé… me hubiese gustado tanto formar parte de tu familia, tener la oportunidad de que me conocierais… - se lamentó el brujo. –De ésta manera solo moriré yo, si no lo hacemos será el fin para todos. Para ti tengo una misión especial. Quiero que le des esto a Alec.- con un chasquido de dedos izó aparecer una libreta azul y una carta. –Prométeme que no permitirás que pase el resto de su vida solo. Asegúrate de que encuentre a una buena persona.- tuvo que dejar de hablar porque se le quebró la voz.- Tengo que pediros un último favor. – se dirigió hacia los otro cuatro. – Sé que estamos en guerra y que todo luchador es importante, pero solo os pido que me dejéis pasar un último día con Alexander. Dejar que le haga un pequeño hechizo, que solo por un día se olvide de enemigos y batallas, que solo seamos él y yo.- Evidentemente nadie se negó.

El día siguiente se convirtió en el mejor día de toda su larga existencia. Pasaron todo el día juntos: besándose, abrazándose, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían. Lo llevó a un balneario tal y como le había prometido que algún día harían, vieron una peli acurrucados en el sofá, fueron a cenar a la luz de las velas en un romántico restaurante, al lado de un lago donde fueron a pasear cuando terminaron de cenar. Se sentaron en un banco. Magnus se quitó su gran anillo rojo y lo puso en el dedo índice de su novio.

-No puedo aceptar esto, es tu preferido-

-Mi anillo preferido para mi persona preferida. Quiero que lo tengas tu, que cada vez que lo mires te acuerdes de ésta noche. – lloraba mientras acariciaba el rostro del nefilim. A parte del hechizo que le hizo para olvidar que estaban en guerra, también lo hechizó para que no pudiera ver si la gente lloraba. A sus ojos, el brujo estaba normal y corriente.

No hace falta decir que esa noche la pasaron en vela.

La mañana siguiente, el día de la batalla final, Magnus intentó que todo pareciera normal que Alexander no notase que algo iba mal, parecía que lo había conseguido. Se dirigieron al Salón de reuniones, donde todo el mundo se preparaba para la guerra. Lo llevó a otra sala para que no viera nada, donde se encontraban todos los cómplices menos el Hermano Silencioso.

-Hola- entró alegremente Alec – Mama, ¿Me has preparado los informes que tengo que llevar a los hermanos silenciosos?

-Están aquí- le señaló ésta sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Es verdad. Bueno me voy. Espero que no tengáis un día muy complicado, ya sé que las reuniones con la Clave desgastan mucho. – nadie contestó-

-Adiós- besó dulcemente al brujo. Este lo abrazó fuertemente; con una mano lo cogía por la espalda y con la otra puso la cabeza del nefilim sobre su hombro besándole el pelo repetidamente. Maryse tuvo que irse de la sala.

–Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? Que eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Lo sabes ¿No? Que haría lo que fuera por ti.-

-¿Cómo no lo voy a saber? Si hoy ya me lo has repetido como 1000 veces.- río Alec

-Pues no lo olvides nunca ¿vale?- le dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.-

Ambos se abrazaron. El cazador levantó la vista para mirar a Bane, que no dejaba de llorar. Luke vio el amor con el que se miraban y entendió porque Magnus se sacrificaba por un pequeño mortal.

-¿Te apetece que está noche vayamos a cenar al Taki's?- le preguntó con sus brillantes ojos azules. La inocencia e ilusión en su forma de hablar hizo que Jocelyn también tuviera que abandonar la sala.

-Claro que si mi amor.- Magnus no paraba de llorar y abrazar a Alec, no podía separarse de él. Finalmente Lucian también se marchó.

-Magnus- finalmente tuvo que intervenir Robert- Alec tiene que irse. Lo esperan los hermanos silenciosos, recuerda.- Los dos enamorados se dieron un último beso y el brujo pensó que moriría de pena allí mismo.

-Esto que estás haciendo hoy, morir por mi hijo… en fin… quizá te juzgué mal. Eres un buen tipo- El Gran Brujo supo que eso era mucho viniendo de Robert, que era una disculpa, le sonrió.- Bueno si esto sale bien, o sea si al final resulta que no mue… bueno que si tu sueño no se cumple… pues bien… que no pondré más pegas con vuestra relación.-

-Gracias- y se dieron un corto pero intenso abrazo.

Unas seis horas después estalló la batalla.

Todo sucedía tal y como Bane lo había soñado. Sacaron a Asmodeus de su reino y gracias a las piedras Netlar consiguieron que su poder cesara temporalmente. Luke, el "as en la manga" de los aliados, salió de su escondite cuando fue el momento, puso una flecha en su arco y apuntó hacía el corazón del demonio. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar a Magnus una última vez, éste con una sonrisa, le afirmó con la cabeza, "adelante" le dijo sin palabras. Respirando hondo, Lucian volvió a girar hacia Asmodeus y tensó la cuerda del arco preparándose para soltar la flecha.

-No Luke, no lo hagas – Por unos momento el licántropo quedó paralizado. Era Alec. Nadie sabía ni el cómo ni el por qué pero Alec estaba allí. Llegó al hogar de los Hermanos Silenciosos y allí en la biblioteca, esperando a ser atendido, cayó en sus manos un libro sobre demonios mayores, donde leyó que matando al demonio se mata todo lo ligado a él. Uno brujo que no sabía nada, por intentar ayudar, le hizó al nefilim un portal para que pudiera llegar al lugar de la batalla. Así que allí estaba, tal y como el destino había marcado desde el principio chillándole a Luke –Si le matas Magnus también morirá.- y empezó a correr hacia él. Éste lo ignoró como pudo y se dispuso a disparar.

-No- se desesperó Magnus.- Alec detente.

Al ver que no llegaría a tiempo, el nefilim sacó su espada y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó contra Luke, pero Jocelyn reaccionó rápido y se interpuso entre el arma y su marido, recibiendo un profundo corte en las costillas. Al verlo, el hombre lobo dejó caer el arco y cuando iba a socorrer a su mujer ésta le chilló – Mátale- .

Mientras que Jocelyn resultaba herida y Luke dejaba caer su arco, Alec no se detuvo y siguió corriendo hacía su objetivo: evitar que matasen a Asmodeus. Magnus lo vio avanzando a gran velocidad mientras lloraba como un niño, así que con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó sobre el nefilim y lo bloqueó abrazándole con fuerza, mientras se giraba hacía Luke gritándole –Dispara.-

-No- gritaba y lloraba Alec totalmente histérico. El brujo no podía verlo de esa menera y mucho menos iba a permitir que lo viera morir ya que sabía que Alec jamás podría quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, así que con un fuerte y controlado golpe en la nuca dejó inconsciente a su pequeño cazador de sombras.

Rápidamente Luke se incorporó, recogió el arco y disparó. Mientras la flecha volaba hacia Asmodeus se giró una vez más hacia Magnus y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: - Lo siento amigo.-

Para Alec todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. De repente se encontró en una cárcel formada por el musculoso cuerpo de Magnus y sus fuertes y definidos brazos. Notó un gran golpe en la nuca y la dulce voz de su brujo que le susurraba: - Aku cinta kamu Alexander.- Las hermosas y doradas pupilas de gato inundadas de lágrimas fue lo último que vio antes de que se le cerraran los ojos. Cuando volviera abrirlos ya nada volvería a ser igual.


End file.
